


Nymph

by Ren_Koukun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blackmail, Couch Sex, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome, nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Lucifer loves his little Nymph, and he'll do anything to have and keep her





	1. Say you're mine

Echo washes her hair in the shower silently, unsure of trusting her surroundings with the angel waiting just outside the door. He hadn’t been violent so far and mostly just left her to his own devices but that didn’t mean he couldn’t turn different.

She hears a gentle knock at the door and tenses up, bright cyan eyes glowing with alarm. She tries to calm herself, knowing that it’s just him.

“I’m coming in.” Lucifer sighs after a few moments of her silence, the wooden structure creaked as he opens and then shuts it. “Little Nymph, you can’t stay silent forever.” He tells her and sets a few bottles of random hygienic things on the sink, head tilted as he watches the water trail down her body.

She doesn’t answer. She didn’t want to be here, she belongs to the trees, the berry bushes, and the forest floor. Not to a home of brick and cobblestone.

She catches a peak of his tongue peaking out from his lips, the watery muscle wetting the thin flesh before he sheds off his clothes and steps into the tub with her. She lets out a tiny mouse of a whimper as he embraces her from behind, nosing away her long brown hair before pressing a kiss to her neck.

“My sweet girl.” He sighs contently and grabs a rag and coconut smelling bar of soap, lathering the cloth and then gently rubbing it along her bare skin. She shivers under his touch, flinching away when he grabs her tight and shushes her. “It’s okay.” He coos softly and his grace runs through her, quelling her panic and making her go limp and dazed in his arms. “There we go, Good Girl.” He praises and keeps washing her pliant form, hands pausing momentarily over her more intimate places.

She hates every second of his filthy touch.

“I do so wish you would stop struggling, Little One.” He tells her, almost mournfully. “It’d make everything so much easier on the both of us.” He just stands there in the shower with her, enjoying the warm spray.

Her silence is her only answer.

He groans in frustration and the water shuts off on its own as he drags her out, wrapping her in a towel and carrying her to the bedroom he so affectionately called theirs.

She watches him as he dries himself off then her, dressing her up like his personal doll in a thin black nightgown. His smile would be charming in another kinder situation. Now, it is only terrifying to her very core.

“Say you’re mine.” He tells her, climbing up her body and moaning softly as his lips brush against hers ever so sweetly.

She refuses silently, turning her head away with a firm jerk.

Lucifer narrows his eyes and raises his hand, middle finger and thumb pressed together in a show of power. Just a snap and she could be forever erased from existence. He wouldn’t do that though, or at least he said he wouldn’t. No, his interest was more in her love. God only knows what he’d actually torture her with.

He apparently hears that particular thought and snarls, smacking her thigh roughly and making her cry out.

“Say it, My Mate.” He strokes her cheek, gentler now like he’s trying to make up for his formal attack. “My sunshine.” He coos and leans down to kiss her neck. “Please? You know you are, you gave yourself to me.” He sits back up, something sinister lurking in his eyes. “You gave yourself to save your pretty little family. Your Mommy, your Daddy, your cute little siblings.” He whispers and she cries, memories flashing to the forefront of her mind and she’s half sure he’s the one pulling them up. “You become mine, and I let them live in peace. You refuse, I tear them apart piece by piece and make them choke on their own intestines while you watch and then I’d fuck you in a pool of their blood. It’s not too late for option number two.” He smirks and she shivers, mouth opening and closing a few times.

“I’m yours.” She whispers, voice hoarse from being unused.

Lucifer lets out a happy little hum and his fingers dance along the edges of her nightgown, disappearing under his touch and leaving her nude once more. She watches his prick harden and poke at his belly. “Louder.” He tells her

“I’m yours.” She tells him and he smiles wide before he shoves himself inside her.


	2. Lullaby

Echo moves around swiftly in the kitchen, watering and looking after the little plants in the window. A gift from Lucifer after she had submitted to him. Her thighs ache at the memory of the night.

She feels his eyes on her before she sees him. Ice blue roaming over her body and settling on the back of her head, all but telling her to turn around. She does and is greeted the archangel’s smile.

“Hello, Little Nymph.” Lucifer coos at her, shrugging himself off his place on the wall and opening his arms wide in an offer of a hug towards her. She slowly, reluctantly, walks closer and into his arms which he wraps around her tightly before kissing her head. She hugs him back, cheek pressed against his chest.

“I thought you had a meeting today.” She whispers against his shirt.

“I did.” He hums and one of his hands drift lower to grip her ass. “But I missed you so I cancelled it.” He chuckles at her little squeak.

“I see.” She mumbles and pulls back a little, his arms tightening around her as she does. “I need to make dinner.” She tells him and he lets her go but not without a pout and a rough kiss to her lips. “What should I make?” Echo asks him, bare feet padding against the hardwood as she walks to the fridge.

“How about something simple and quick?” He asks and leans against the counter. She nods and grabs some leftover Chinese from last night. She hears a faint snap behind her and suddenly the sweet and sour chicken in her hand is fresh and warmed to perfection.

Lovely, he’s impatient tonight.

He grabs her wrist, a little rough but otherwise gentle, as he drags her into the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling her into his lap. She picks up a piece of chicken from the container and pops it into her mouth as he starts stroking her hair, tucking a few stray pieces behind her ear.

His hand slowly strays to her lower belly, holding it like it’s made of glass and his thumb strokes across her skin.

“I can’t wait until you’re full of our babies.” Lucifer tells Echo, his cock growing hard beneath her thighs. “All nice and plump, rounded with my seed.” He sighs and holds her waist tightly, beginning to grind up against her legs with pleasure.

She whimpers quietly but he takes it as a sign of pleasure and grabs the food from her, setting it on the table and flipping them around to have her face down ass up on the couch.

“Good girl, so ready to be full.” He hums and she can hear the smirk in his voice as he runs his thumb through the tiny bit of slick building between her folds. “I wonder if they’ll be hybrids or little angels. Maybe a nymph or two.”

She braces herself as he pushes into her, tears coming from her eyes and down her cheeks to soak into the couch.

He either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as he grips her hips like a vice and keeps going, getting faster and deeper as he seeks his own pleasure in her until his seed spills inside her walls and fills her to the brim with the sticky white substance.

His weight rests heavily against her back, breathes panting on her sweaty neck before he places a sloppy wet kiss to her shoulder, teeth digging in shortly after and leaving a bloody imprint behind as he pulls away.

His hands go back to her belly as he begins to hum a lullaby under his breathe, his eyes glinting happily as he searches inside her with his grace for what he wants.

Something she so desperately hopes doesn’t come true.


	3. How we got here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip down memory lane

Echo strokes her now slightly rounded belly as she leans against the apple tree square in the large fenced in garden, Lucifer sitting on the porch as he watches her.

She ponders how she got here, how she came to be in the clutches of such a powerful obsessive being.

She had been young when she first saw him, letting herself go and swimming in the cold lake just outside her family’s property. A vast expanse of land owned by her nymph ancestors (one of which she was named after) for many centuries to ensure privacy and safety.

She was only under for a little but when she came back up, Lucifer was there. Silent and so motionless that he might as well have been a statue as he watched her. She had squeaked and fled, too scared from her species near extinct and valuable status to even consider second guessing herself and staying.

She would not end up like the many before her, weak and too defenseless to fight back against the people who wish to torture and use her.

After that first day, he was everywhere. The grocery store, the library, the woods, even in her home! Every turn she saw him out of the corner of her eyes.

She had started losing sleep over it but her parents refused to believe her when she told them and she never told her younger sisters. Her father she could understand, he was only human after all, but her mother was always the person she would turn to if she needed help with the supernatural and her rejection of what Echo knew to be the truth hurt her greatly.

Echo had taken to just being silent after that, holed up in the little section of forest she called home and eyes always wide open in fear that Lucifer would be there in a moment’s notice if she even blinked.

It didn’t take long before he made his wants clear.

He started with little things, like he was trying to get her accustomed to him. He left little presents beside her sleeping form, a few dead snakes and some hand made crafts from twigs and berries.

She put them in a little box and ignored them for the most part, not wanting to anger him by burning them or throwing them away.

Then, he when the gifts stopped, she'd wake up with the still lingering cold of his touches. Never in the more intimate places, just her face or shoulders, sometimes her knees and down her sides.

Then, she woke up one morning to him still there, staring down at her before leaning down to press his lips to hers ever so sweetly. He vanished the second she yanked her head away.

That night, when she felt his eyes on her, she tossed the box into the fire and his anger could be felt in the air by an overwhelming temperature drop.

For a week, there was nothing. No gifts, no touches, no feeling of being watched and she let her guard down, got too comfortable and he took that to his advantage.

Echo went to visit her mother one night only for Lucifer to announce himself less than an hour later, a pack of demons taking her family hostage while he crouched by her shaking terrified form.

"You can come with me." Lucifer whispered, hand reached out to grab a lock of her hair and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. "Or you can stay, and they all die."

The choice hadn't been easy. It wasn't her mother or her father that made her decision, it was her sisters. The sweet little ones didn't deserve a death for her own selfishness.

So, she said yes. And he wasted no time in whisking her away to this place.

Which, all lead up to now.

A pair of hands lifting her up from the ground snapped her from her daydream, the chilly skin against her own making her shiver as the archangel cradles her to his chest.

She just relaxes herself against him, having given up her fight long ago as she lets him indulge her in affection he gives to her like candy.

Perhaps one day she won't be as fearful of his touch.


	4. Heli

Echo gives birth mid-winter to a tiny little boy who Lucifer names Heli. It’s a good name, a strong proud name. Of course, Lucifer would pick something like that.

The night Heli was born Echo cried and cried, howled out her pain to the stars in the sky as the babe tore his way through her womb and out into the bright world.

She’d done her basic job as a mother to him but no more than that. She fed him, bathed him, but she never played with or nurtured him. She rarely ever actually interacted with him otherwise. That seemed to anger Lucifer greatly and he’d often force Heli into her arms and make her hold and coddle him.

She’d done what he asked and it always made a smile light up on both his and the babe’s faces. Heli seemed to know about her minor resentment towards him and basked in whatever small affection she gave.

But she never enjoyed it, nor did she smile back at him. Lucifer finally corners her one day as she attempts to start weaning Heli from her breast.

His chest presses against her back and his arms cover hers firmly but gently, holding the crying boy close to her bosom and shifting him so that he can latch onto her exposed teat with eager hunger. Lucifer’s grace yanks the bottle full of formula out of her hand and it falls to the floor, setting fire as soon as it touches the hard wood floor.

“Heli is too young.” Lucifer growls and she can feel his anger burning through his skin and into hers with such intensity that it causes her to flinch and whimper, bowing her head in some semblance of a weak reluctant apology for her actions.

She stays silent, feeling that her words would do nothing to quell him no matter how much he loved her voice.

Later that night, Heli lays silent in his crib, sleeping peacefully in the forest and galaxy painted nursery that Lucifer made. She watches Lucifer sing to him from the large open doorway before she goes and lays in bed.

She yelps as Lucifer suddenly grips her hair tightly and yanks her head up from the pillow with a sharp tug, straddling her waist from behind and growling loudly. It’s primal in a way, a wrath that only an archangel could emit.

“I try so fucking hard to make you comfortable, to make you happy but you just throw it right back in my face.” Lucifer smacks her cheek roughly with his free hand, not hard enough to bruise but enough to make her weep. “Honestly, you can’t even take care of our little one.” He licks his lips and smirks. “I should fill you up again, maybe you’ll love the next one.” He leans down to lick her neck, already positioning himself at her entrance.

“No! Please!” She begs and squirms around, grabbing the silk mint green sheets tightly as the tears deepen her cheeks into a dark shade of red. “Please!” She screams as his cock swiftly enters her dry hole.

She feels him pause and hears a quiet contemplative hum leave his lips. “You’ll take care of him.” Lucifer says, not a question but a command and she nods. “You’ll play with him.” More nods from her. “Even attempt to deny him anything and I will fuck you so full of our children that you’ll never be able to leave this bed.” He huffs and climbs off of her, holding her close to his chest and throwing his leg over hers to keep her there.

She lays there all night, unable to actually sleep through the night as he breathes against her neck. He doesn’t sleep either, his eyes boring into her head as the sky shifts from stars to clouds.

The next morning, Heli wakes up with a loud cry and she slowly climbs from bed to go pick him up with a small faux smile as he coos and makes grabby hands at her chest. She turns him slowly, letting him feed from her breast and feeling Lucifer behind her the whole time.


	5. Happy little family

Echo’s not sure when she started relaxing into things but she did and soon her smiles weren’t fake and her love was genuine. At least, towards Heli they are. She’s still half way suspicious of everything Lucifer does but she doesn’t fight his touches anymore. Leaned into them sometimes.

Lucifer comes up behind her and hugs her around the waist as she works at the stove, fixing up a quick meal of mac & cheese for her and Heli who clings to her legs with a gummy smile while he babbles up at her in the language of babies mixed in with some tiny words of English.

“Ma! Ma! Mama!” Heli giggles and falls on his diaper padded bum, his tiny toddler hands still grasping at her bright green floral maxi skirt and making it ride down past her hips from the tugging he makes as he does.

Echo smiles down at him and Lucifer does too, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder right above where her dark sweater covers her milky skin. “Hello there, Little One.” She coos and stops stirring, letting Lucifer take over as she leans down to pick Heli up and cradle him close.

She strokes his puffy marshmallow like cheeks and kisses them gently, beaming as his bright tinkering laughter fills the room with joy. His bright crystal blues connect with hers and she revels in the fact that while they’re more of Lucifer’s colour, they’re her shape.

She squeaks as Lucifer grips her ass roughly with both hands, nuzzling his nose into her neck with a loud chuckle. He hums a little, his eyes tracing over her face and then Heli’s before he pulls back to grab the three bowls of food, setting one on the high chair table and the other two at the table, side by side.

Echo coddles Heli before slowly sitting him into the hand-crafted high chair and watching him carefully as he digs in. She goes to sit beside Lucifer but ends up being dragged into his large lap, his cock already hard and poking at her thigh through both their clothes.

She blushes and he smirks, his arms tightening around her waist as he teasingly rocks up into her. She places a hand back on his hip to pause him. “Later.” She whispers to him and he quirks a brow, a thread of excitement racing through his eyes.

“Later?” He licks his lips seductively and his hands rub along her belly gently. “Sounds like a promise. A good one.” He tells her and leans back in the chair, eyes roaming down her back and lounging on her pert ass.

Echo hums and strokes her bare feet along his calves playfully, hands going down to massage his thighs. “Maybe it is.” She snickers and opens her mouth as he brings a forkful of mac and cheese to her lips. She chews slowly, letting herself relax completely in his lap.

He waits until she’s swallowed to wiggle his fingers into her stomach, making her squeal with laughter and squirm around in his lap. Heli snaps his head up and claps his hands excitedly, reaching out for her. “Mama!”

Lucifer leans down and presses his lips to her neck, his smile wide and bright against her skin as he stops his tickling so she can stand up and go to their son. She smiles at Heli and kisses his cheeks, bouncing him in her arms as he giggles joyfully.

Lucifer watches the exchange with a happy face, standing from his seat to come up behind her and wrap his arms under hers. “Maybe it’s time to give him a little sibling?” He whispers in her ear and she bites her lip, nodding slowly.

Just a happy little family.


End file.
